The Gym Class Adventure
by Bibbits
Summary: It all started with his pants. SoulxKid twoshot
1. Part One

Since the beginning of the school day the students of Shibusen were looking forward to the end of last period, which brought the beginning of the weekend. The weather outside was warm enough to play a friendly game of volleyball amongst the friends of Maka and Soul; the gym teacher instructed the group to change before they begin their game. Soul, Black Star and Death the Kidd slowly walked to the boy's locker room in a comfortable silence. Black Star began to speak about the top secret plan he had to steal the answers to the next test, without getting caught. Soul laughed at his enthusiasm as Kidd rolled his eyes but smiled as well.

They approached the locker, took their belongings and began to change in front of one another. Kidd pulled on his knee length uniform shorts with ease, as his right leg went through the fabric a loud rip echoed through the locker room. The reaper looked down at his accident and saw his gym shorts now have a large hole on one side. Black Star laughed at his friend's misfortune and looked over to Soul who was pulling his hair back with a thin headband.

Kidd looked up to his friends for help and asked if either had an extra pair of shorts, both shook their heads sadly. The reaper stood for a moment, pondering his options. After a few short moments he walked off towards the hallway where the dressed students were to wait, red eyes met blue in a questioning glance, their vision returned to their yellow eyed friend as they heard a sigh of relief. The reaper came back inside with an extra pair of shorts from Patty; Kidd held them up to signal that his problem was fixed. As he held them up his friends' expressions changed to concern and embarrassment for the naïve Kidd.

Soul was the first to speak as he watched Kidd pull the shorts over his boxers, "Kidd you do realize… those are the girls uniform shorts. They're much smaller than ours, why don't you just skip gym today?" The reaper pulled the shorts on and frowned at the fabric of the black boxers bunching up and sticking out from the edge of the navy pant legs. Kidd looked up at Soul's question and shook his head no, explaining that missing a gym class wouldn't look good for the son of the school director.

The scythe let out a sigh and laughed at Kidd's appearance, "Your boxers don't match the pants. Maybe a nice white pair of underwear would look good?" Black Star laughed at the joke and looked over to see Kidd's reaction.

The reaper brought his eyes down to the offending clothing and scowled, "Do you think I should just take the boxers off and wear the shorts?" Both Soul and Black Star stopped their taunting and looked at one another and then towards Kidd to see if he hadn't grown another head. The assassin began to laugh awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, "I think I should go wait in the hallway, see you guys in a few…" Kidd, still pinching the exposed boxers, looked towards Soul for the answer.

The scythe blushed lightly while nodding lamely, looking towards the opened locker and quietly closing the door shut. Kidd raised an eyebrow but began to walk to the bathroom stalls where he would change his pants, again. Soul stood up at the shinigami's disappearance and went out in the hall to stand with his best friend. Black Star and Soul leaned against the wall of the white hallway with the rest of their gym class, waiting for the coach to make himself known. "Always late… we could have done ten laps around the school by now." Soul spoke. The assassin raised his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge? Because I would win and you know it Soul!" The scythe looked to his right and laughed at the tone of his friend's voice and shook his head, explaining he was just making a comparison which also seemed to appear as a border line complaint. The coach overheard Soul's comment and ushered he and Black Star to the field to arrange the volleyball nets outside.

"That wasn't so difficult… I just hope we get to be on the same team." Black Star mumbled as he tightened the knot around the pole. Soul hummed a response, he just wanted this class to be over to he could get home and take a nap. As the scythe stood his classmates emerged from the side door of the symmetrical school. Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki trotted over, their faces red from giggling.

Black Star raised an eyebrow towards his weapon, "What's so funny Tsubaki? Did someone get in trouble with the coach?" The assassin began to giggle too, not exactly sure what the source of his laughter came from. Soul stood with his hands in the pockets, he scanned the area for Kidd to see if the shinigami just decided to skip class today. Soul thought to himself that he would skip if he was in the same situation as his odd friend.

The coach began to yell and screech for teams of three. Soul, Black Star and Maka were team one and their opponents, team two, were made of Patty, Liz and Tsubaki. Patty wore a look of concern on her face as she looked around for her miester, just as she was about to scream his name, Kidd came out from the side door of the school and ran towards his group of friends, with his face flushed a bright red. This was either from running or embarrassment, however everyone laid their eyes upon the shinigami's slim legs that shined brightly in the afternoon sun. Maka began to giggle as she extended her arm to Kidd; she pulled him onto the volleyball field with the other two boys.

"I'll sit this round out. Besides, Kidd you would prefer even teams wouldn't you?" Maka asked, a genuine smile shining on her face. The shinigami blushed lightly and nodded, he pulled his shorts down a bit, attempting to cover the insecurities he had about the lower half of his body. Patty giggled at her miester's struggles with her extra pair of shorts.

"Kiddo you look absolutely adorable! Turn around I wanna see your BUTT!" Patty screeched, running to the wrong side of the court. Kidd began running circles around his group of friends, desperately trying to get rid of his pistol. Liz picked Patty up by the collar of her shirt and gently placed the sister back into her spot. The elder sister calmed Kidd down and led him to the spot he was assigned, dead center.

Soul looked down at his hands during the whole chase, uninterested, while picking at his nails. As he looked up to focus his attention to the game he caught sight of Kidd bending over to pick up the volleyball, the scythe's cheeks flushed a deep pink. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the two perfectly round lumps placed very so nicely on his friend's behind. Soul's vision traveled downwards to get a view of the legs that connected the whole joyful sight. Kidd's legs were thin, yet curvy and seemed from a distance, completely hairless. The scythe watched as Kidd jumped up to tap the ball, everything seemed to go in slow motion, the reaper leapt up, curling his legs in an adorable manner. The white shirt lifted up from the wind he had created, showing a cute round bellybutton and porcelain skin underneath exactly matching the tone on his legs.

The other team member, Black Star got in a position to tackle the ball if it was to fly towards him, which it did. The orphan punched the ball hard, making it go straight up in the air. Kidd ran towards the white object and hopped on one foot, smacking the ball in Soul's direction. The white haired boy watched Kidd dumbly with a look only Blair would normally receive. The reaper shouted to his dazed friend and pointed to the ball flying towards him, Kidd focused his eyes to where Soul was staring. The reaper looked down at his legs shyly, and tried once again to pull his shorts down at least a little more. Kidd thought to himself that if he was an eyesore then no-one had to look at him, maybe he should stay in the back of the court.

The volleyball fell to the ground. Soul didn't budge from his stance. The scythe was still a rosy pink as he watched Kidd come towards him, Soul smiled slightly as he noticed that the reaper swings his hips as he walks. The shinigami came up to Soul and bent over to get the ball off the ground, as Kidd grabbed for the ball accidentally kicked it, causing it to roll into the bush. A warm summer breeze washed over the entire gym class, making the trees whisper in a relaxing tone. The wind resulted in Kidd's shirt to fly up and accidentally flash his slim pale torso, the reaper squeaked and brought the fabric back down to his chest. Soul's heartbeat sped up as he watched the blush spread over the little shinigami's face, the sight of his bare torso before had no effect on his mind. It's those damn shorts! Maka stretched her arms out and made a comfortable laying position on the lawn as she watched her friends play. The miester watched her weapon with amusement as he openly starred at Kidd's body.

"Heeyyy Soul! See anything good? I'm surprised you haven't bled from your nose yet!" Maka called tauntingly from her seat on the ground. Soul perked up from that statement and glared towards his miester with a faint blush glowing on his tan cheeks.

"Shut up!" The scythe called back lamely. Maka giggled manically and continued to watch. Kidd frowned, he knew they were talking about him and that hurt to see even Maka making fun of him. Sure he was wearing girls' shorts and yes his legs were unsymmetrical but he didn't think it was that noticeable. Kidd dug for the ball in the bushes and threw it hard at Soul's back causing him to burp really loud, the scythe began to laugh and turned to see the reaper running inside the building. Black Star took the ball and began to play the game again with Tsubaki who reluctantly agreed, she was more concerned with the young shinigami. Patty and Liz looked towards Maka, then Soul. The scythe starred at the door in disbelief, wondering why on Earth Kidd ran inside when there was a good thirty minutes left of class.

Without really thinking, the red eyed boy ran inside and began to look for his friend. The remaining people in the group began to play volleyball. Patty raised an eyebrow to her elder sister silently asking if they should go after their scythe friend to look for Kidd. Liz smiled knowingly, with that smile she explained that everything would be okay for their miester.


	2. Part Two

Soul walked into the boys' locker room to see Kidd sitting on a bench while dejectedly poking at his deliciously pale legs. The silver haired teen had to suck back the drool that was forming in his mouth, the noise made the young shinigami jump up in surprise; he turned to see the weapon.

Kidd pouted, "Are you here to make fun of me more? I've had enough of everyone silently commenting on the disproportions of my body!" Soul raised an eyebrow at the boy's outburst. He didn't find the shorter boy's body in anyway misshapen or unattractive. If anything he found the smooth, toned legs and round behind to be a big turn on. Soul walked to Kidd and straddled the bench to face the reaper. "What's gotten into you? I don't think you're disproportional, that wouldn't be cool to say such a thing to anyone." The scythe replied in a breezy tone, Kidd looked up from his legs as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. The reaper looked up to Soul and turned to straddle the bench, now fully facing his friend.

Soul took in the sight before him with dirty thoughts beginning to invade his mind. Kidd sat in front of him with his legs straddling the hard wood of the school bench. The scythe gazed lower, knowing the shinigami's attention was paid to the crooked poster behind his head, Soul stared past the arms blocking his vision and was able to see the outline of the shinigami's manhood. The weapon cleared his throat, thinking of how to make his thoughts a reality.

The young shinigami turned his gaze back to the scythe from the noise and looked up with a questioning smile. The comfortable silence of the gym locker room was drawn out for a few moments while the reaper gazed past his friend's head again, to the poster. Soul noticed his discomfort and turned to look at the problem. "You want to fix that?" Kidd nodded and got up from the bench, he stood on his tip toes to adjust the banner. The boy's legs grew taller with the extension, Kidd's shorts moved up, hugging the cute curves of his bottom. His white shirt rode up and exposed the symmetrical dips formed in the middle of his lower back. Soul blushed at the delicious curves and body of the boy before him, the scythe stood up immediately. He walked behind the shinigami to help him with the banner, Soul felt his own shirt rise up from reaching, and he was only a few inches taller than the boy below him.

Hesitantly, Soul took one hand and placed it upon Kidd's lower back, trapping the shinigami between the cold metal of the lockers and his own body. The red eyed teen leaned against the shocked form of the boy beneath. The free arm Soul had left wrapped around Kidd's middle, making contact between their love areas. The instant warmth of the shinigami's bottom made Soul groan in pleasure, the arm tightened around Kidd's waist. All the shinigami was left to do with his arms was to attempt support against the lockers.

"S-soul..? Wha-whaaa!" The friction Soul was making with his love muscle against the reaper's bottom caused Kidd to finally come to reality and begin to worry. But the sensation the shinigami was feeling in his lower regions was like none other he had ever felt. The striped boy turned a deep crimson as Soul moved his hand lower and lightly grope Kidd through the thin fabric of his borrowed gym shorts. Kidd's brain told him to get out now! Now! This was neither the time nor the place to do such intimate actions, but all he could do was moan and perk his rump upwards to meet in time with the white haired boy's slow pleasurable movements.

The close contact made time go by slow, all that Soul could focus on was Kidd's body, Kidd's curves, Kidd's movements and most of all Kidd's perfectly pink plump lips. Soul dipped his hand into the navy blue fabric of the shinigami's shorts and sought out the body part he was longing to touch. Kidd squeaked loudly when Soul's hand made contact with his manhood. The scythe laughed at Kidd's decision to opt out of the underwear, but was happy he did so; it would make things much easier. "S-souuul..." Kidd moaned as he was being handled.

Soul wanted to see Kidd's face. He ceased his movements and turned the boy around to face him, the little reaper's back made gentle contact with the cold metal. The shinigami was embarrassed to be seen by anyone in a state such as this, he began to overlap his legs to hide the obvious arousal in his tight shorts. Soul brought his thigh between the vulnerable boy's legs, to keep him open for viewing. The silver haired teen brought the dark haired boy into a gentle kiss.

Kidd's gold eyes widened when contact was made between the weapon and his lips, the little shinigami blushed heavily. His pale hands pushed against the white haired boy's chest in an attempt to stop this reckless encounter. Kidd had difficulty looking up at Soul, his grip on the taller boy's shirt tightened as he began to speak, "S-soul . . . why are you doing this . . ?"

The scythe slid his hands from the lockers and on to the striped boy's hips; Soul smiled a crooked grin, "You look so appealing, I only want a taste. Can you handle that Kiddo?" Soul spoke in a low whisper and lowered his lips onto the shinigami's ear in a soft kiss. The boy below him shivered and nodded hastily, yearning to be touched more. Soul sensed Kidd's longing and moved his thigh again, creating friction making a reaction out of the death prince. The weapon leaned forward to press his lips against the soft pale skin of the shinigami once more. The atmosphere of the locker room became thick between the two boys; their movements were less gentle and grew harsher with lust.

The normally stoic expression of the shinigami was wiped away from the sensation of Soul's touch; the weapon removed his thigh and brought his hand to feel the hardened love muscle of the shinigami. Soul smirked and kissed Kidd's bruised lips, his hands wandered around the pale body of Kidd, warming up to the contours and curves of the shy shinigami below. The young reaper could only grasp the fabric of his seme's shirt in a desperate attempt to keep his legs from giving out and his stance to fall.

Soul's hands moved to grasp the two round cheeks of the reapers behind, the boy squeaked at the contact, unconsciously jerking forward to harshly make contact with Soul's hardened love muscle. The weapon let out a low moan and gently closed his eyes; the moment lasted shortly for Soul began his work on the pale boy once more. Kidd was trapped. The weapon's hands moved to the sides of the shinigami's torso, beginning to push on the shorts to be removed. Kidd looked up in bewilderment, "N-no leave them on!" The shinigami begged the boy before him, Soul did not listen. He ignored Kidd's nails digging into his forearms, "You need to relax," Soul leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Kidd's head, he smelled a faint sent of vanilla and smiled slightly. He gently hooked his fingers into the sides of the gym shorts and slowly pulled them down revealing the shinigami's love muscle. The navy blue cloth only stayed low enough to expose the hard member of the young shinigami. Soul looked down at the organ and ghosted his hands over the heated skin.

Kidd groaned at the soft touch and involuntarily arched his back against the lockers to get the tan hands of Soul to touch him more. The white haired boy smiled at Kidd's desperation, "You're cute," Soul leaned down with a kiss to the shinigami's lips; he lingered making eye contact, "Did you know that?" The pale cheeks of Death the Kidd flourished to a beet red, dumbly he shook his head and watched as Soul looked down to give his attention to the prodding member.

A tan hand took Kidd's muscle in grasp and began to move up and down in a slow motion. The shinigami could feel his legs beginning to grow weak, he almost flopped to the floor, but the weapon's hand hooked under his right leg, wrapping the limb around Soul's hip. The scythe stopped his movements and pulled his own shorts down revealing his love muscle to a nervous shinigami. Soul looked up to Kidd and smiled gently, showing he was a bit tentative.

The usually pale appearance of Kidd remained a stained red, his head turned to the side, looking anywhere by the red eyes before him. "What are you going to do now?" Kidd asked the air in front of his eyes. Soul leant down and placed a kiss on the shinigami's neck, "Nothing to hurt you." Kidd turned his head and looked at Soul with wide cat like eyes; the scythe blushed at the adorable expression the death prince put on. Soul moved his hips closer to Kidd's and brought both their members into his hand. The shinigami tightened his hands in the cloth of the weapon's shirt he anticipated the worst. Kidd had never felt such close contact with anyone. Soul moved his hand up and down in a slow motion; he rested his forehead against Kidd's. The shinigami's eyes closed in pleasure but Soul's remained opened to watch the cute boy under his actions.

The muscles in Soul's hand tightened to what would be a painful degree if the two boys were not in so much pleasure. His hand moments quickened as the pleasure intensified, Kidd moaned loudly, his toes curling in pleasure and his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Soullruu . . ." Kidd purred, his hands pulling Soul closer to him, "More! More!" The weapon smiled and kissed the shinigami's forehead sweetly. He moved his hand faster, with some rough thrusts thrown in synchronized motions that brought pleasure to both parties.

With a final squeeze, Kidd arched his back and nearly got a concussion from throwing his head so hard against the lockers. Soul came shortly after grunting loud while shooting his load all over his lover's gym shirt. Soul let go of the wilting muscles and gently took Kidd's leg off of his waist. The weapon removed his shirt for a helpful purpose. The shinigami's eyes opened drearily but quickly widened in shock, "Again? I can't . . . Soul we . . ." The weapon took his shirt and began to cleanse himself and Kidd of the offending substance that was shot over the lovers. Kidd blushed at his accusation and looked down at the gray ground below his feet. The weapon gently smiled and threw his shirt to the corner where his shared locker was located.

The air was tense, as were the muscles of the tan boy and the pale one under his gaze. Soul gingerly brought his left hand to tuck some hair behind his lover's ear and repeated on the opposite side. The shinigami watched as he was cooed over, his legs were woozy from release. The weapon gazed at his hands moving to rest on Kidd's hips he was a bit unsure what to say to the shinigami he had practically molested.

Soul sighed and began to speak in a low mumble, "Hey . . . people may start to look for us, and do you want to go get a milkshake or something . . ?" Kidd opened his eyes to see the red eyed boy's naked torso, the shinigami looked a bit too hard and accidentally turned on his soul detect vision. His mistake was not regretted; Kidd smiled as he saw the scythe's soul appear shy but determined. The shinigami blushed and mumbled a response back, "I . . . are you asking me on a . . . date?" Red eyes widened embarrassedly, Kidd smiled cutely in response. Soul coughed roughly and looked above Kidd's head he suddenly had difficulty making eye contact with a pair of expectant yellow orbs. "Ahem . . . yeah . . ." The weapon spoke, and began to kick his feet on the floor in an uncertain manner. The shinigami took Soul's hand into his and smiled brightly, "We should get changed first, and these shorts are really uncomfortable." Soul looked down with a raised eyebrow to the boy below him, "Are they . . ? The way you moved around these shorts looked quite fitting on you."

The shinigami huffed with a pouty face and lightly smacked Soul on the chest, "Shuddup! They are too tight, you were right it wasn't worth the gym class." A pang of regret shuddered through Kidd's chest after releasing the statement. He looked up, expecting to see Soul being upset with him but only saw the weapon smiling. "Well then, let's get changed. Then we can leave and see where the afternoon takes us." Soul turned away from Kidd and began to dig get changed. The shinigami leaned against the locker for a moment, a smile plastered on his pale features.

"I'd like to see where the night takes us as well." Kidd replied. Soul turned around just as the school banner fell from the wall.

This story is dedicated to my wonderful, funny, loving friend zombieliz. She has written many SoulxKid(d) stories and if you have not read any then . . . GO YOU FOOL! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


End file.
